D-Day
by wildbones
Summary: With the world on the brink of mass genocide, Elite Forces Pilot Uchiha Sasuke and his team must stop the rising political tension between naturals and genetically modified super humans, all while attempting to save what he holds dear. SasuSaku. [ Mature Themes. Gundam Seed Inspired. AU.]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters.  
><strong>

**D-Day**

**Summary:** With the world on the brink of mass genocide, Elite Pilot Uchiha Sasuke and his team must stop the rising political tension between naturals and genetically modified super humans, all while attempting to save what he holds dear.

_x_

_x_

**Authors Note 1: **I recently re-watched Gundam Seed and absolutely fell in love. It is such an amazing and thought provoking show that I just HAD to write a Naruto naturals vs coordinators story. I highly recommend that those who have not heard of Gundam Seed to just brush up on it. Plus Athrun really reminds me of Sasuke.

**Authors Note 2: **Guys please review! The favorite to review ratio is crazy, if you liked or didn't like the story please do me a favour and let me know. As someone who posts on this website, I know it's an amazing feeling to get feedback. so please do the authors on this website a favour. and REVIEW.

**PROLOGUE**

**Natural**: A human being whose genetics have not been modified.

**Coordinator:** Genetically enhanced human beings who posses enhanced traits such as higher IQ, stronger and faster bodies that are virtually immune to diseases.

**C.E -** COSMIC ERA - THE FUTURE.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha 12:36 PM - 71 C.E <strong>

He saw her dancing merrily on a sandy white beach with her pale yellow sundress flowing in the late August breeze, he had taken a double look. He drank in the sight of her and committed the picture to memory. _She was so so so beautiful. _A tiny mechanical bird was perched on her shoulder, her long tresses blew wildly in the wind. On pure instinct, his gaze had been locked on her smiling face and the way her small lithe body moved. She looked so carefree, so happy, _so alive_. That he found himself inexplicably drawn to her. She danced as if she had no care, no worry, no stress and not for the first time in his life, he wished that was him. Not dancing per say, but free.

He continued to watch from behind glass and from the abrupt silence in the sleek black car, he realized everyone had noticed her.

"Look at these civilians, foolishly prancing about with no idea in mind of the current state of the world." A sleazy looking silver haired man sharply retorted. His eyes locked in on the dancing girl on the beach. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Foolish indeed. What do you say, Sasuke?"

"Don't concern me with such trivial things, Kabuto."

Kabuto smirked, noticing that Sasuke's eyes had not once looked away from the dancing beauty. "If you are really that attracted to her, we could just pick her up. What harm is one less natural in the world going to cause?"

"Fuck off." Sasuke snarled, sinking into the leather seats of the vehicle. " Tsk, manners, Sasuke." A man chided from beside the young male, his yellow-green eyes observed the raven haired pilot. Uchiha Sasuke, a genetic_ gold mine._ He was the best of the best, an elite. Highly intelligent and incredibly powerful but possessed the manners and social skills of _a rock._

"Your mother would roll in her grave, if she knew her boy was such an arrogant and ill mannered individual."

Sasuke growled, anger coursing his veins. "Shut the fuck up, you snake. Don't speak of my Mother. You knew nothing of her."

"Sasuke! Don't speak to Orochimaru-sama like that." Kabuto barked from the other side of the car.

"Tsk, tsk. My boy, Sasuke. So much anger, so much potential. Channel that anger towards.._ the naturals_. After all, they were the ones who killed her."

Sasuke clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white, anger clouding his thoughts. At the very moment, he wanted nothing more than to senselessly punch the Snake seated next to him. Forcing himself to cool down, Sasuke raked a hand through his hair.

Orochimaru smirked from behind the wine glass he was holding to his pale lips, when he noticed the mechanical bird on the hood of his car. He waited to gauge the Uchiha's reaction and was pleasantly surprised when the pilot's eyes widened a fraction at the sight of the tiny green bird.

The ace pilot whipped his head around to look back out the window, trying to find the dancing girl on the beach. To an outsider, Sasuke would have looked vacant but Orochimaru knew better.

_Sasuke was silently screaming._

* * *

><p><strong>Earth 4:53 PM <strong>**- 71 C.E**

"That's enough!" A large muscled man slammed his lone hand aggressively on the conference table. Rage getting the better part of him, his bandaged arm throbbed violently from the force of the blow.

"We must abide the laws of nature and genetics. Those vermin should not be in existence as they are a living testament of what atrocities occur when humans deviate from natural order. It brings fourth chaos and destruction." He paused and fumbled through his pockets for a cigarette, desperate for his nicotine fix. "In fact it was those bastards that attacked Ame. We, the Naturals must not stand for this _barbarism_. They must be eliminated—we must keep our world blue and pure." He observed the faces of the occupants in the room, a couple of heads nodded in agreement with his sentiment. He took a long drag from the little white stick in between his lips.

Releasing a puff of smoke, he smirked.

"Is it not true that naturals were the ones who first delved into genetic engineering and created the Coordinators. Are we not their creator? Are those coordinators not in debt to us for their existence. Look at how they repay us—_by bombing Ame_."

Another hand slammed aggressively down on the table forcing everyone's eyes onto him. "We are their makers and we say it is time for them to go." A tall burly man sharply retorted. "Danzo, you have my support. I will aid you in this war. As for all of you, I have only one thing to say. Think about the lives that were lost in Ame, we cannot allow those creatures to continue. They must be stopped."

A woman snorted deviously from across the table, her long thick orange hair piled on top her head. A cigarette pressed in between her fingers, "If I am correct, Raikage, is your younger brother not one of those creatures, who you seek to destroy." She brought the stick to her lips and released a puff of smoke, "It makes you.. quite the hypocrite."

"Do not speak of matters of which do not concern you, Mei."

Mei smirked knowingly. "It is of concern to me. You expect me to aid you in this war, send my troops out to _die_ and you cannot be honest with me?" Her voice rose an octave.

Danzo cleared his throat, drawing attention back onto him. "Why Mei, whoever said anyone was ever honest in politics. You do as you see fit. After all its for our blue and pure world."

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure 1:30 PM <strong>**- 71 C.E**

"I am really not a fan of this heat." A blond haired boy groaned, as he sat over a computer. He raked a large tanned hand through his silky tresses, his eyes never leaving the screen. "Yo Kiba, you listening to me?"

"What do you want, Naruto? Can't you see I'm busy adjusting the OS." Kiba glared at the muscled blond sitting across from him. Naruto stood up from his side and jogged over to the brunnete, he leaned over his shoulder to peer at the screen. "I said I don't like the heat and you need to adjust for contact pressure, we aren't on concrete ground. It's sand." Naruto retorted knowingly, punching Kiba on the arm, he went back to his own computer. Kiba scowled. Naruto could be such a child at times but the blond was right, he needed to adjust for contact pressure. Kiba sighed, he guessed Naruto was right_, it really_ was hot.

"I wonder why.. they want us to modify the operating systems on the pilot suits now.. you don't think they are planning an attack?" Naruto drawled out, a can of soda in his hand, he took a large gulp and squished the aluminum. Naruto aimed the can at the pineapple head sitting next to Kiba. Before the projectile could even make it's way towards it's target, the pineapple head expertly caught it. Shikamaru groaned out load, he could be watching the clouds right now. Instead he was stuck babysitting two of the most wildest and most idiotic pilots in the Suna base.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course they are you, dolt. After Ame, those Naturals aren't going to sit back quietly."

"AME WAS NOT OUR FAULT. They started it." Naruto growled, fire in his eyes.

"At this point, it's just a game of he said, she said."

Naruto released a shaky breath he had not known he was holding in.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha- Present time <strong>**- 71 C.E**

"I said no. You are not to get involved."

"How do you expect me to sit back and watch the lives of innocents be sacrificed in this fucked up excuse of a war. Coordinator or Natural! It doesn't matter, all lives are precious and I refuse to watch humanity wipe itself out." Her voice was shrill, unshed tears rimmed her beautiful bright eyes. "You have to let me make an effort. I am a representative for the people."

"There is nothing you can do."

"BUT MOTHER—" She was cut off abruptly when the large busted woman stood up from behind her desk. She walked up to her daughter and placed a hand atop her head. "You are young and you are filled with emotion. I understand that, your ambition to make a change in this world is admirable.. However if you leave the premises of this nation, _you will die_ out there."

"I know."

"You wish to go aboard despite knowing your life is at risk?"

"Yes. I am after all a political figure and my duty to my people comes above all."

The tiny green bird on her shoulder flapped its wings eagerly. "Then I have taught you well, my dear Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<br>**

This was just the prologue to get the ball rolling. P.S expect an update to Lovebug some time soon.

please do the authors on this website a favour. and REVIEW. Love Kandy xoxo.

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters.**

**D-Day**

**Summary:** With the world on the brink of mass genocide, Elite Pilot Uchiha Sasuke and his team must stop the rising political tension between naturals and genetically modified super humans, all while attempting to save what he holds dear.

_x_

_x_

**Authors Note 1: **I just to remind everyone that smoking is injurious to health and that in no way am I encouraging anyone to smoke. In this fic, a lot of the coordinators heavily smoke because of their genes.

**Authors Note 2: **Guys please review! The favorite to review ratio is crazy, if you liked or didn't like the story please do me a favour and let me know. As someone who posts on this website, I know it's an amazing feeling to get feedback. so please do the authors on this website a favour. and REVIEW.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Natural**: A human being whose genetics have not been modified.

**Coordinator:** Genetically enhanced human beings who posses enhanced traits such as higher IQ, stronger and faster bodies that are virtually immune to diseases.

**C.E -** COSMIC ERA - THE FUTURE.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha - 7.1 CE. - 9:38PM<strong>

Sasuke released a shaky breath and watched the puff of smoke vanish into cool night time air, he inhaled again. From a distance he saw an elderly woman shake her head disapprovingly at him, as she crossed the street. Ignoring the look, he pressed the cigarette to his lips and locked eyes with her. He inhaled deeply letting the smoke fill his lungs up, silently mocking the elder. He was a _coordinator_, he could smoke as much as he wanted without worrying about developing cancer. His superior genes allowed him to enjoy the sensation of nicotine without the fatal consequences Naturals were disposed to.

The woman shook her head and continued on her way, leaving the pilot alone to his thoughts. Sasuke frowned, when the events of the day replayed in his mind. There was no way in hell, that could have been _her. _Images of the dancing beauty flashed through his mind, there was no doubt. The way she moved and twirled about without a care, he knew it had to have been her. Only she had the power to make him look twice. He ignored the way his heart thundered in his chest at the thought of bright emerald eyes and pale creamy skin.

In that moment, Sasuke let himself reminiscence. He thought of sunny warm afternoons on the beach, long walks on the shore, musical laughter and heated nights in between thin cotton sheets.

"You're always smoking up a storm." A feminine voice cut in, forcing Sasuke out of his thoughts. He exhaled smoke, as if to make a point. The woman walked closer until she was leaning against the brick wall, she kept a foot of distance between them. Sasuke released another puff of smoke and took a long drag.

"Hn."

"It's not good for you."

"Tch."

"Oh yeah you're _one of them._" She paused and let her eyes roam onto the raven haired male, she felt her breath hitch. _He was so beautiful. _She let herself admire six feet of corded muscle, symmetrical aristocratic features. "Sometimes I forget.. you know.. _you're so normal.._ and sometimes it slips my mind that you're Commander Uchiha."

"What's your point, Karin?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"I just-_nothing_." She stopped mid sentence, remembering that the man before her hated where she was about to steer the conversation. Karin raked a hand through choppy red hair.

"So what are you doing?"

Sasuke turned onto his side and leaned his shoulder against the brick wall. He let himself take a good look at his childhood friend. She was short with choppy red hair and fiery red eyes that were behind a thick pair of glasses. A natural, she was one of the survivors that they managed to find at a bombing site. She had been twelve at the moment and insisted that she help him and his team. His superior had granted her request and allowed her to clean transportation vehicles. Eventually she became Captain Orochimaru's personal assistant.

He noted that she looked worn down and tired. Sasuke shoved a hand into his jacket pocket and pulled a cigarette out. He offered it to the red head, who at first hesitated but eventually accepted. Karin pressed the cigarette to her lips as Sasuke leaned over to light it. Karin stared into onyx eyes, wondering what was on her friend's mind.

"Are you going to say anything?" She growled. "Really, Sasuke you're an anti social hermit. Anyways I just wanted to remind you that we have a meeting at the Senju Manor tomorrow morning."

"I think I saw her."

Karin's eyes went wide, mouth hung open, "YOU WHAT?" She screeched as her arms flailed.

Sasuke cringed at the high pitched sound. "Quit being such a banshee."

"SASUKE!"

"Jesus Karin."

"How did you know it was.. _it was her_."

"She had birdy."

"Birdy.. she had _birdy_?" Karin let the information sink in. Sasuke had an obsession with mechanics and robotics, he was incredibly talented at creating small robots. She remembered when he had shown her a small green bird that he intended to gift the young woman who had weaved her way into his heart.

_Birdy. _A tiny green bird that was programmed to stay by her side and detect him. It was the first time, Sasuke had ever given anyone anything. Karin felt unshed tears brimming her eyes at the thought.

"I really hope that was her, Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha - Senju Manor - 71 C.E - 9:00 AM<strong>

"I am delighted that you were able to make it, Orochimaru. It has been quite some time." A busty blond chimed, as she lead the way through an elaborative manor. Sasuke observed her from a distance. She was tall and blond with the largest breasts he had ever seen on a woman. Despite her age, she looked as youthful and radiant as ever. When she turned around and faced the pale snake, Sasuke noted the diamond seal on her forehead. So this was the Chief of the Suna-Konoha alliance.

The Suna-Konoha alliance was composed of two neutral nations that allowed coordinators and naturals to co-exist. The nations had a strict zero tolerance policy for the discrimination of either race and boasted a campaign for peace. In another life, Sasuke mused, Konoha would have been his home. It was lush with greenery, filled with fine beaches and pleasant weather. His Mother would have absolutely adored Konoha.

"Tsundae-hime, I am honored to be in your company." From the familiarity between the two, Sasuke knew they had a history. The woman grinned and turned her gaze onto the young pilot. She looked Sasuke up and down. "Who do we have here?"

"This is Commander Uchiha of the Elite Forces." Sasuke saluted, a behavior that was automatic to him. Tsunade saluted back and moved closer to the Uchiha.

"My, my. My apologies Commander for not recognizing you earlier." She smirked and turned around continuing to lead the way. From behind Kabuto, Sasuke heard Karin snort and mutter a colorful word under her breath.

Tsunade pushed a set of large mahogany doors that lead to a conference room open, she ushered the four to take a seat. After everyone was seated, the political leader cleared her throat. Automatically, all eyes were drawn onto her.

"Before we continue, I wanted to introduce my daughter. She is training to eventually take over my seat. These past years she was out in Ame, assessing the situation and has proposed an idea to potentially help stop this war." Tsunade paused and let a brilliant smile make its way onto her face. Anyone with eyes could tell that this woman was extremely pleased with her daughter. Her face was glowing with maternal pride.

"I want you to meet my daughter, Sakura."

The doors pushed open and a tiny green bird flew into the room. Sasuke felt the color drain from his face, when the bird landed on the table before him. It tilted its head to the side.

"Birdy! Birdy!"

From across the table, Sasuke saw Karin's jaw_ literally_ drop. A short pink haired woman with striking emerald eyes walked into the room. Sasuke felt his breath hitch. His heart thumped wildly in his chest as he forced himself to remember that this was _real._

_She wasn't dead._

Her eyes locked with his and_ he knew, _that her heart was beating just as wildly.

"Now let's get to business, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha - 71 C.E - 11:50 PM<strong>

"Sakura!" Sasuke caught up to the young woman who was walking briskly ahead of him. He burst into a sprint and grabbed the young woman by her hand. Spinning her around, he crushed her to his chest, coherent thoughts flying out the window. "How are you.. you. I thought _you were dead._" Sasuke pressed her to him, inhaling in her feminine jasmine scent.

"Ame._. you were there_ when the bombings happened." Sasuke questioned, he brushed thick pink locks aside and let his fingers run up and down the curve of her spine.

Sakura shivered instinctively at the feel of his fingers. "A Konoha mobile suit saved me." Sakura pressed herself into the Uchiha's taller frame. Inwardly sighing at the feel of his taut muscles through the thin material of his white dress shirt. _Oh, how she missed him. _

"You've been smoking, Sasuke-kun." Sakura sighed, breathing in his ashy scent. "I told you it's a disgusting habit. The smell, ew." She wrinkled her tiny nose for an added measure. She flashed him a beautiful smile before smirking, "Did you miss me, _Sasu-cakes?_"

Sasuke felt his heart flutter and before he knew it, his lips slanted over hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Just wanted to establish the SasuSaku in this fic, a pure chapter for just them.

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters.**

**D-Day**

**Summary:** With the world on the brink of mass genocide, Elite Forces Pilot Uchiha Sasuke and his team must stop the rising political tension between naturals and genetically modified super humans, all while attempting to save what he holds dear.

_x_

_x_

**Authors Note 1: **Let's see if you can figure out which Naruto character is based off which GSD one. In my opinion, Sakura being Lacus is just to cliche. Lacus is sweet and gentle while Sakura on the other hand is bad ass not that Lacus isn't. But she's just so_ nice. _

**Authors Note 2: **It's absolutely essential that you follow the time line when reading, otherwise it might be confusing.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Natural**: A human being whose genetics have not been modified.

**Coordinator:** Genetically enhanced human beings who posses enhanced traits such as higher IQ, stronger and faster bodies that are virtually immune to diseases.

**C.E -** COSMIC ERA - THE FUTURE.

**TS-MA2 Moebius:** Mobile armor. Consists of projectiles and missiles.

**ZGMF-1017 GINN:** general purpose mobile suit. 3-5x more power than a single Moebius

**GUNDAM:** Mobile Suit with phase shift armor which uses electricity to reduce the damage from all forms of physical attacks (G WEAPONS) Note: Gundams are much stronger than GINNS.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha - 71 C.E - 11:50 PM<strong>

When he first kissed Sakura, he had kissed her mid-sentence. The rose haired woman had made a rather crude joke about his hair and proceeded to laugh at his expense. Her chest heaved from her uncontrollable laughter. Her emerald eyes shone with such mirth that in an attempt to _shut her up_, he had crashed his lips upon hers. Kissing Sakura hadn't been like fireworks or an explosion, instead it was slow and steady like coming home after an incredibly long time. To his delight, he had effectively knocked the breath out of the young woman in his arms. Sakura had grinned, teasing that he could do _much_ better.

At this very moment in time, kissing Sakura wasn't like coming home. It was explosive, violent, _dirty._ He pressed his lips against hers hungrily, she pressed her body against firmly as she wound her legs around his torso. Her tiny hands weaved their way through inky strands of hair. His hands roamed all over, desperate to relearn the dips and curves of her lean body.

She still felt like a feather, he mused as he deepened the heated lip lock. Sakura released a wanton moan, that set Sasuke _on fire._ With increased urgency, he trailed kisses down the curve of her neck, down her collarbone until right above the tops of her breasts. From behind thick raven bangs, he stared up at her face silently asking for permission to continue. Sakura shook her head slightly in a daze.".. Not _here_." She breathed out against his earlobe.

Sasuke was a man who prided himself on his ability to control himself and practice self discipline. He had numerous medals and honors to prove that he was a force to be reckoned with. However when Sakura, _tinytinytiny Sakura_ slowly rolled her hips against his and seductively whispered into his ear "Take me, Sasuke-kun."

He had lost it. Control, be _damned_.

He had to have her right then, right there, in that moment. He didn't care if her Mother, Kabuto or _anyone_ walked in on them. He told himself he would fuck her until she couldn't stand upright. He would have her screaming, begging, pleading for him to give her, her release. He would bend that little body in ways, she didn't even know she could move.

"Fuck." He growled against her lips. Slowly he moved and let the woman unhook her legs from his waist. "You're still a fucking tease, Sakura." Sasuke rummaged through his pockets for his car keys.

The sound of metal jingling, made the Pilot stop his frenzied search. "Looking for these?" Sakura laughed as Sasuke shot her a whithering glare. "Give me those." In a fluid motion he moved to take the keys from the small woman.

Beginning the trek back to his sleek car, Sasuke paused mid step. Sakura let out a small yelp when she collided into the militant. "Jesus fuck, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sakura glanced upwards at the tall imposing male, noting the way his shoulders suddenly tensed. The coordinator part of him had been attempting to decipher the information that had been given, even as he gave into his body's desires and kissed the temptress in his arms.

This was what he was famed for.

_His mind. _

It never seemed to stop working. His mind was always mulling over information, attempting to fit pieces together that any lesser individual would deem a lost cause.

"What the fuck do you mean by _Konoha_ Mobile Suit?" He spun around, on his feet, grabbing the woman by her arms. "Konoha _does not have_ Mobile Suits. Konoha has mobile armor." He was breathing heavy. She was quick to note the way he regarded her with skepticism.

"You heard me right, _Commander_."

"When did Konoha acquire GINNS?" He ground out bitterly. "Only Otogakure mass produces GINNS and from the records I don't recall any shipments to Konoha or Suna." Sasuke let go of Sakura, taking a step back, he lit a cigarette. "Now tell me _why_ a neutral nation would want high ranked military weapons?" He raised an eyebrow and let out a puff of smoke.

"That's confidential information." Sakura let out a cough, as she inhaled smoke from Sasuke's cigarette. "Konoha and Suna have the right to protect themselves if they are ever attacked."

Sasuke let out an uncharacteristic snort. "The Suna-Konoha alliance is well known for their _private_ research in regards to Mobile Suits."

"You have no basis for such an allegation." Sakura hissed, getting on the defensive, she quickly pulled herself out of his strong hold. "You're no one to talk, _Sasuke_."

"Sasuke-_kun_." He corrected her. "And why is that?"

"_You bomed Ame._ You, Sasuke, You! I was there and you still went and followed orders. You didn't even question the Officer. Sasuke because of you thousands of lives were lost." Sakura's voice was shrill as she continued, each word rolled of her tongue icily. "You are famed, you're strong, you work hard and you're an excellent militant but you don't think for yourself Sasuke... and that's so _sad_." She was panting now, her face red from screaming.

"You're quite the hypocrite Sakura, just moments ago you wanted me to _fuck_ your brains out and now you're lecturing me on how to be a Saint." Anger boiled within his veins, how _dare_ she stand before him in that _damned_ uniform. She swore her allegiance to a nation that allegedly promoted peace but secretly harbored top of the line military weapons. It was simple logic, if you have a gun, you're going to use it.

Sakura looked as if she had been physically slapped. Her eyes shone with such _rage, _as she stalked up to the Military officer and poked him _hard_ in the chest. "That has nothing to do with this. We have an undeniable _physical _connection but on any other level we_ don't_ connect. You told me, _you loved me_ and on the same day went to go bomb a place on _orders. I saw you do it. _Don't deny that Sasuke. I would like to think, you would at least ask_ why, _before you do anything."

Her heart quietly shattered into innumerable pieces as she ranted because fuck, she _did_ love him. She knew he was just as crazy about her. He made her head spin, made her drunk off of the possibilities of a beautiful tomorrow. Sasuke made her believe in happily ever after even when happiness was no where in sight. "I don't know who you are... anymore" She trailed off distantly, ignoring the way her mind screamed that she knew otherwise. "I-I can't be with someone who won't make their own choices."

They had everything, the chemistry, the connection, the understanding.

But timing was always a bitch.

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

His gaze drifted down onto the bird perched on the hood of his car. "I said that this is bullshit... you're just looking for excuses."

"Excuses? _Excuses?_ YOU KILLED PEOPLE, SASUKE. Innocent people." She glared daggers at the raven haired male. Didn't he get it? He was fighting for the very cause, she was trying _so so so_ hard to prevent. Even if she could forget their circumstances, she didn't deserve to be happy. Not when thousands and thousands of lives were lost on a weekly basis. She would make this sacrifice, her love for her nation came before anything else—even brooding mobile suit pilots with sinfully wicked hands.

Her love story would have to end here.

_This was not their time_

"I have my reasons."

"Then please tell."

"It's confidential information." He mocked, locking eyes with the smaller woman as her body physically shook with rage. "Now tell me about the GINNS."

"You don't get it. Do you?"

He rose a slender eyebrow. "Get what?"

"You're nothing but a scapegoat."

"Tch." He took a long drag. Sasuke took a couple of steps back until his back was against his car. "You're annoying."

"Tell me something new." She bit back sarcastically.

"How about you start talking about the weapons, Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure Military Base 11:50 AM <strong>**- 71 C.E **

"That's quite the shiner, you got there buddy."Kiba teased from across the cafeteria table, the shaggy brunette shoveled a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. The young blond seated next to him wrinkled her nose in distaste. Kiba rolled his eyes as the woman picked at her salad hardheadedly. That was not food, he mused eagerly taking a large gulp from his chocolate milkshake.

"Can you not eat like a barbarian for once?" She scowled. Ignoring the glare Kiba sent her way, she took a small sip of water before refocusing her attention on the leafy greens. Kiba moved his tray of food closer to the woman. "How about you eat actual food, Ino." Kiba gestured to the large plate of french fries.

"I would rather not." Ino hissed. "Some of us aren't trying to die from a stroke or heart attack."

"Suit yourself, woman." KIba shot back. He locked eyes with the lazy genius, ignoring the grin on his friends face.

"What the hell happened to you, douchebag?"

"Fucking Naruto."Shikamaru groaned, plopping down on the other side of the cafeteria table. "I have to agree with Ino on this one, Kiba. You eat like a pig."

"Fuck you both."

"You wish, Inuzuka." Shikamaru sniped, stealing a French fry off the wild pilot's plate. Kiba smacked the hand away aggressively. "My food, get your own bitch." Shikamaru fought the urge to smirk—Kiba was so _obvious_.

"Can we stop this love fest before I hurl?" Ino deadpanned. "Shika, what happened with Naruto?"

"The moron was showing me the new configurations on his GUNDAM. The idiot doesn't watch where he's swinging his arms when he talks and accidentally hit me in the face." Kiba let out a howl of laughter, "Let me get this straight. Naruto _elbowed_ you in the face?" He laughed loudly "That's fucking precious."

"Something like that." Shikamaru ground out, silently wishing that the blond was placed on bathroom duty for life. "That sucks." Ino chimed, her pretty blue eyes swept over Shikamaru's face. "On the bright side, it doesn't look to bad."

"Dude, you're a fucking coordinator, couldn't you have dodged that?" Kiba grinned. "Or are you just that lame?"

"Naruto, that guy. He's just fast."

Kiba nodded his head in silent agreement. "That guys a _beast."_

"To bad he's such an idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha - 71 C.E - 12:37 AM<strong>

Cold winter wind whipped her rosette locks around her face and even then Sasuke thought she was an angel. Even as she destroys him with her words, makes his walls shoot back up again, makes him want to destroy every last person that comes in between them.

He gets it.

They are fighting for two different causes, he acknowledges the fact that one day he will encounter her in battle. So he will gladly accepted her hatred without a word, shoulder it— because hatred is just love in its ugliest form.

It doesn't make it any easier to accept.

Sakura is still frustratingly beautiful with her smooth blemish free skin, tantalizing emerald eyes and lustrous thick pink locks. She makes his heart skip a beat when she smiles and laces their fingers together and—

he would hate to have to her shoot her down.

But he gets it.

It wasn't meant to be. So he will lock her away in his memories, keep her safe in his heart and go on with his duties. He returns his attention back onto the petite woman. Sakura let out a puff of cold air, "It was Izanami.." She whispered. Had Sasuke not been a coordinator, he wouldn't have heard the rose haired woman at all. "Izanami saved me."

"GAT X003 Izanami GUNDAM." Sasuke voice was flat. "How did Konoha get a GUNDAM that was specifically designed by Oto?" He quickly countered, not missing a single beat. When Sakura didn't respond Sasuke was breathing right in her face, his face a viscous scowl when realization seemed to hit him like a lightening bolt.

"That fucking traitor, Naruto.. _Naruto_ saved you.."

"He did the right thing."

"He stole a top secret military weapon and gave it to the _enemy._"

Her hand recoiled and made contact with the side of his handsome face, leaving an angry red mark in its wake.

"We are not the enemy. We cannot afford to let G-Weapons become a part of this war. We sought to destroy the GUNDAM before it was launched into battle."

"It's too late, Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure Military Base 12:30 PM <strong>**- 71 C.E**

"Who wants their ass handed to them? Naruto shouted from Izanami's cockpit, grinning down at the other _losers_. The blond was wearing a loose black t shirt and the brightest orange pants in history. To bad they couldn't all be as cool as he was, he thought with a foxy grin."Any losers want to challenge me?"

"You already won the war." Ino shouted from down below, pretending to cover her eyes."You're blinding me with your hideous fashion sense." Kiba let out a loud laugh. Shikamaru smirked.

"All we have to do is flash the enemy Naruto's closet and this war will be over in a second."

"HA. You guys are so funny. NOT." Naruto pressed a button on the side of his keyboard to allow the ground level lift to rise to Izanami's cockpit. He unstrapped himself from his seat and moved to stand on the platform. "You're just all jealous, that I can rock orange better than you guys." He pressed a red button to let the platform lower him.

"I'm so jealous." Ino rolled her eyes, when the blond jokingly shimmied his way over to them. For a top of the line pilot, Naruto lacked the characteristic stoniness that accompanied high ranking military officers. Even in the midst of chaos, he always had an optimistic outlook that made you _want_ to believe.

sfx:_boom. _

It took two seconds to wipe the grin off of Naruto's face when a mechanic whipped around and fired shots into the air. A short green haired male charged at the group with a loaded riffle.

"For our blue and pure world!"

sfx:_boom. _

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

If anyone was up to task, I would really appreciate a BETA READER. :)

please do the authors on this website a favour. and REVIEW. Love Kandy xoxo.

**Read and Review**


End file.
